


【言闲】孤云独去闲 Car

by Anni_Sue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 言闲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni_Sue/pseuds/Anni_Sue
Summary: 私设：剧版范闲，腹黑向。“伪”君子之交，走肾不走心新手上路，多多指教评论
Relationships: 言冰云×范闲
Kudos: 12





	【言闲】孤云独去闲 Car

直到几天后，他也休息得并不安稳。

梦里光景流转，一阵在鉴查院，终日对着成篇累牍；一阵在马车里，一帘之隔，冷冷对着意气风发的少年；一阵在暗无天日的牢里酷刑加身，默默数着自己的呼吸。  
最后的场景停留在北齐街头的秦楼楚馆里，红袖招摇，怀里温香软玉，十指纤纤在自己身上来回逡巡。  
那双手带了药香，不是寻常女子的纤弱，骨节分明，修长白皙，带着薄薄的茧熟练地在腰腹间擦过，尔后挪到更下方，隔着裤子微微撩拨，随后褪下亵裤，腿间器物落入温热的唇里，甚而还有小舌濡湿一片，像极了滑腻的蛇纠缠不清，吐着信子，扫过青筋，轻易就让他到了极乐云巅……

梦里的人挣扎醒来，红烛微晃，范闲散了一头大波浪的长发，坐在床边对他笑得温柔从容。  
言冰云霍然起身，身上的药膏已经被擦洗干净。  
他不意自己能睡得如此昏沉，范闲对上他狐疑的目光，只能老实交代：“临走时撒了把月麟香，不也是为了你能安睡嘛。”  
言冰云冷着脸：“你来了多久？”  
范闲好奇地凑近他，眼笑得如弯起的新月牙，闪烁着明亮的璀璨：“不早不晚，看你好梦做尽。”  
言冰云没说话，但见范闲那张勾魂夺魄的脸绽开轻柔妩媚的笑意，让人目眩神迷：“小言公子梦里都不甚安宁，辗转反侧。”  
他说话时的吐息打在言冰云鼻息下，一开一合的唇也显得饱满而水润：“你的梦里，都有谁啊？”

只是转眼间，言冰云便全身绵软，俊美的脸庞透出异样的潮红，细小的汗珠划过修长的脖子，消失在宽大的衣领里，只留下一条绵长的水迹。他表情隐忍，渐渐的皱起好看的眉。  
“你给我下药了？”

范闲此时起身，依旧是那身紫色锦衫，同他一样宽肩细腰，只不过总透露出有别于纯男性魅力的风情。  
他解开腰带，外裳宽袍下正是他不着寸缕的身子，面上还是一派无辜 “酒不醉人人自醉，月麟香又名袖里春，的确助眠啊。”

话都说到这份上了，互相都不必装傻卖乖。范闲已然探得言冰云是个没感情的忠君机器，应是鲜有欢爱。他心下为己忖度，三言两语间已经下足了药量。  
当下两个人便扭缠到一处，言冰云舔吻着范闲白皙的脸颊，手指钻进去，揉搓着里面温润的胸膛，脸上依旧是正色：“男人，可以不择手段，但不能下作。”  
范闲扭过身子，抬起小言公子的下巴，强势地吻了上去。  
言冰云由得他舌头撩拨，随后舔弄范闲牙龈和上颚，弄得怀里的美人不住的颤栗，他一手撩拨美人的乳头，一手滑到美人的臀部大力的揉搓起来。范闲放得很开，顺从地配合，两条胳膊主动的环住男人的脖子，下身随着男人的抓揉慢慢的摇晃着。  
只是唇舌分开之际，范闲微睁着眼睛，尚自调笑道：“都这时候还讲大道理，要不是我亲自吃过，都怀疑它能不能站起来了。”  
言冰云清楚他嘴上功夫，故只是埋头啃咬范闲白嫩的胸膛，蹭到那处红艳艳的乳头时，更是百般爱护，咬在唇舌间大力吸啜，把怀中妙人舔弄的嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫起来。不一会儿，敏感的乳头在男人的手指下变得又大又圆，充血挺立着。

范闲其人，较之寻常练家子少很多凶悍尚武之气，更多温和狡黠；今日趁着范闲痴迷，手触到胸口，方知他发育如处子，双乳软绵绵的起伏，乳头更大些，像两枚红果。配上这张祸乱天下的脸，全身都写着“任君采撷”。  
衣袍碍事，此刻两人坦诚相对，都应了没必要装什么正人君子的话。言冰云的手在范闲私处摸到一片湿滑，抬起头正对上范闲一脸沉迷风情月债的模样。言冰云有心戳破他伪君子的一面，套弄阴茎的手指滑到范闲股缝间，借着湿滑的淫液一举捅入一根手指。  
“这般天赋异禀，看来小范大人并不缺男人。”  
柔软的肠肉大量的吐水，在手指的搅动下，汁水四溅。此等突袭给范闲带来莫大的快感，来不及装出矫揉做作的调情姿态，小言公子粗粝的指尖研磨着他敏感的肠壁，让他体内的肠肉蠕动的更加迅速。  
“啊……啊……就是那里！”范闲不得不佩服言冰云指上功夫了得，几下就找准藏在层层肠肉下的穴心，然后频繁的抽弄抠挖碾压，变着花样的玩弄，每每经过那处骚浪的穴心时，几根手指势必要好好顶弄一番，然后再移向别处。  
几次寻不到极乐之处，范闲鬓角汗湿，微张着舌尖呻吟两句，上半身老实地将乳头送到他嘴里。  
“自寻着你，我心疼你都不及呢，你若心里介怀……便、便只当在我身上发泄……啊……言冰云你轻些！……”

言冰云取出湿淋淋的手指，调转范闲身子，掰开那丰腴白嫩的臀肉。言冰云以硕大的龟头开道，一寸一寸的将自己的大肉棒塞到滑腻的肉穴里。  
“啊！好粗……恩……”绵长的叫声带着甜腻的尾音，那种身体被填充满的感觉范闲再喜欢不过。  
他扭过头去，见言冰云扶着他的腰大开大阖，只顾沉浸在快感里，丝毫没有注意他剖白心语，这令他十分不满意。后庭有意发力，只消得轻轻一绞，那层层吸附的媚肉更是让言冰云阳具舒服妥帖，见他猛哼一声，少不得更加卖力抽插。  
言冰云虽本性淡漠冷清，但潜伏日久，少不得以面具示人，加之心中阴暗积压日深，开了一个口子便一发不可收拾。顾不得什么前戏调情，一味驰骋，本是一双清明淡漠的桃花眼也泛了血色。  
就着二人契合处，言冰云将范闲一转抱到怀里，见范闲转过身，眼神朦胧地望着自己，然后伸出殷红的舌尖，附在言冰云喉结处细细舔舐，接着牵起嘴角的一笑。  
“小言公子……嗯……很懂嘛……”范闲喘着气，丝毫不掩饰对言冰云的欣赏。他眼神来回逡巡，见言冰云一张冷脸丝毫不受欢爱的影响，依旧对他没有好脸色。  
范闲心里也较上了劲，“你为什么不喜欢我呢？”  
言冰云没回话，范闲有些不耐烦了，他咬住言冰云的耳垂，低声说道：“醒过来的你真是不近人情，毕竟梦里你在床上还念着我的名字……”  
这下搞得言冰云面上微微赧然，总算放正了态度：“是你算计我在先。”  
范闲被男人的大肉棒插的通体舒爽，撑不住趴在床上，黑发散开，铺在汗湿的背上，如泼墨一般。

“嗯……不过……算了，没缘分吧。”范闲口鼻掩在榻上锦被里，声音模糊不清。

言冰云听得不甚清楚，只是保持着抽插的频率，顺着后面的话“有缘无分，在我看来，只是一种放弃的借口。”  
范闲此刻浪得飞起，由着小言公子把着白嫩的屁股，自己只痴痴笑着。

在言冰云几个深插下，范闲身体一紧，颤抖着射了出来，精液洇湿了身下被单。念着言冰云伤势未愈，滑腻的肉穴紧紧卡住体内阳具，言冰云紧随其后，他俯下身咬住范闲白嫩的肩膀，将精液全部喷撒在饥渴的肉壁上。  
一时间两个人喘着粗气，范闲动了一下，想掀开身上压着的人，好在言冰云射完后便脱力地倒在一旁，忽略上下起伏不定的胸膛与略微失焦的双眸，小言公子的冷脸依旧还是很能唬住人的。  
范闲默默观察着，拉过锦被盖在身上。  
言冰云转过头，只见他掩着的半张脸上一双眼含幽凝怨。

“……你不要这样看着我。”  
“高处不胜寒，有人并肩，也许会暖和一些。”闷闷的话传到自己的耳朵里，少不得让言冰云侧目。

范闲似乎还想说话，可眼睛已经睁不开了。言冰云这才发觉已然是后半夜了，他撑起身子，默默无语。  
身边久违有活人的呼吸，混杂着暧昧浑浊的气息。言冰云细细地望着酣睡的范闲，忽然没了溜出去的打算。

——还是选择躺下来，与他同床共枕。  
——夜深人静，不宜喧扰。

言冰云为自己想好借口，将范闲翻了个身，盖好被子，也沉沉睡去。


End file.
